


New Years Eve

by celmatesakiller



Series: Holiday Themes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon fic, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, New Year’s Eve, be safe this 2019, dean and Cas finally get it together, happy holidays!!, spoilers if you haven’t seen 14x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmatesakiller/pseuds/celmatesakiller
Summary: The bunker is full, music pumping and drinks flowing. New Years is a first for the boys this time, surrounded by friends and family, old and new. But dean only has eyes for his best friend.





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone!! Hope y’all have had safe but fun holidays. I spent my New Years having a party and getting super drunk, but I’m back to give you a cute little thing I came up with.

It was the first real New Year’s Eve that the boys had truely experienced. They had music pumping through the bunkers speakers, everyone from the other world were having fun, enjoying their first New Years since their world was destroyed, and there was food and drinks just flowing all night. Everyone was drunk and happy and dancing and singing along loudly, letting it be the one time they would allow themselves some fun before they had to go back to facing the reality of Michael still being around and what experiments he was still trialing on monsters.

 

Sam had somehow tuned their radios to listen to the countdown of the ball dropping in New York, and as the clock hit 11:55, the music stopped, everyone stood around and just drank slowly, talking quietly as to not miss the time.

 

11:59, and everyone in the bunker started hushing, being quiet to wait for the countdown.

 

“10!” Everyone shouted at once. Dean looked around and thought, for once, how at peace he was. Michael was gone, waiting for them to find him again, everyone here was safe and happy, and he had his brother and his best friend by his side. He was as happy as he could’ve been.

 

“9!” They shouted again, Dean’s smile slowly growing as the seconds passed.

 

“8!” Dean felt someone rub against his side. Turning to see, he saw the familiar tan trench coat worn by none other than his best friend. Castiel. The angel that defied god and heaven for him. To save him against all odds. The angel whom he had hopelessly fallen in love with nearly ten years ago.

 

“7!” Cas turned, staring Dean in the eye. Cas wasn’t drunk, rarely ever could being an angel and all, but the emotion dean saw in his bright blue eyes was scary. It terrified him to no end, how many emotions he saw in those eyes. They showed happiness, comfort, pain, sadness, hope, and the one that scared Dean the most. His eyes shone so bright with the emotion of love.

 

“6!” Cas reached his hand out, covering Dean’s shoulder, the same place he held when he raised the man from hell so many years ago. The man Cas had fallen in love with the moment he watched god create him, before he was even born, and before the story of Mary and John Winchester.

 

“5!” Dean joined in the shout. It was here. 2019 was just around the corner. He was surrounded by everyone he loved, and for a first New Years since he was a kid, he was happier than ever.

 

“4!” Cas joined. He smiled when Dean didn’t take his eyes away from his. They stood, staring at each other for what felt like each shout was actually a minute long, but he was buzzing with alcohol in his system and buzzing with love for the green eyed man in front of him.

 

“3!” Dean shouted the loudest. He was tipsy, it was for certain. He couldn’t help but shout as loud as he could for the end. He was excited to end this shitty year and start fresh with the new system and the new home they had here within the bunker walls.

 

“2!” Everyone shouted, but the only thing Dean heard was the call of his name, coming from the angels lips.

 

“Dean.” He spoke, loud enough for Dean to hear but not loud enough to draw attention.

 

“1!” Everyone shouted, but this time Dean called Castiel’s name back, his heart racing at what he hoped would happen but probably wouldn’t. How could it. Cas didn’t like him like that.

 

“Happy new year!!” Everyone shouted, everyone around them erupting into screams, Sam blasting the music back again and switching the disco ball on, people popping party poppers and blowing air horns. But the only thing that Dean could focus on, was the feeling of the lips pressed firmly against his. The soft, but also slightly chapped lips, moving with his, moving together in harmony as if they’d done this their whole lives together. The angel, Dean’s best friend, was kissing him, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Castiel dipped Dean back a little, one hand around Dean’s waist and the other supporting behind his head and threading his fingers into the sandy brown hair on the hunters head. Cas lifted Dean back up again, breaking away and resting their foreheads together as the party continued around them. Of course, they didn’t catch the knowing glances behind them from Charlie and Sam, who couldn’t have been happier. Even if this Charlie only knew them for a couple months.

 

“Happy new year Dean.” Cas whispered, looking dean straight in the eye, the happiest smile on his face.

 

“I love you, Cas.” Dean spoke, surprising himself as the world seemed to just slip out. To his surprise, and utter relief, he was happy to see Cas’ grin getting wider.

 

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
